This invention relates to a mounting-arm assembly which is particularly suited for outdoor luminaire assemblies and more specifically to a mounting arm assembly having an easily removable electrical subassembly.
Luminaire assemblies typically include a housing for enclosing and protecting electrical components required for operation of a luminaire. The optical assembly is generally comprised of a lighting unit such as a high intensity discharge (HID), high pressure sodium (HPS), or other illumination means as well as refractor and reflector assemblies for producing and directing light of various intensities. These assemblies require space in the luminaire for the electrical components as well as space to complete the necessary wiring. By necessity, most luminaire assemblies are, therefore, large in size and, in many instances, not aesthetically pleasing.
Mounting arms have heretofore been designed to provide compartments for electrical components. Such designs, however, have resulted in increased installation and maintenance costs because of the minimal flexibility afforded by the corresponding mechanical design. For example, in high pressure sodium systems, the electrical components, namely ballasts, capacitors, and starters, require routine maintenance. Similarly, the wattage characteristics, voltage characteristics, or both, may require adjustment to provide the required amount of illumination as well as to conserve energy. These maintenance procedures typically include the disassembly of what is oftentimes heavy and awkward parts as well as the removal, splicing and reconnection of corresponding electrical wires. Because the direct wire design of such prior art systems, the corresponding maintenance procedures must also be performed onsite. Alternatively, the luminaire may be temporarily disabled so that the particular component can be repaired in a remote laboratory or factory.
The maintenance procedures referenced above are, of course, further hindered during adverse weather conditions such as, for example, heavy wind, rain, and snow. Extreme temperature gradients similarly make the maintenance procedures more difficult and uncomfortable for the maintenance engineer. These complications inherent in the prior art mounting arm assembly designs have resulted in increased labor and maintenance costs which, in turn, have caused purchasers and designers to turn their attention toward viable design alternatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,174 to the Holophane Lighting, Inc. discloses a modular luminaire assembly including a top mounting assembly, an optical assembly removably affixable to the top mounting assembly and an electrical assembly. The electrical assembly is removably affixable to the optical assembly where the optical assembly is mechanically coupled to the top mounting assembly by a quick disconnect.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,508 to Holophane Company, Inc. discloses a modular luminaire assembly for receiving assorted optical assemblies and assorted electrical assemblies. The modular luminaire assembly includes a base unit having an opening on one side and a platform for receiving and supporting a selected optical assembly and a removable panel assembly mountable within the opening. The panel assembly is adapted to received and support a selected electrical assembly. The base unit, optical assembly and panel assembly form respective first, second, and third unitary modules.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved mounting arm assembly for use in an outdoor luminaire which obviates the above-mentioned problems. Such an improved mounting arm assembly should, therefore, be easy to install and maintain regardless of the attendant weather conditions and experience of the service technician.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting arm assembly for use in an outdoor luminaire which is readily and quickly accessible by service technicians.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting arm assembly which is modular and adapted to receive and support an electrical assembly, the electrical components of which may be readily repaired, replaced, and adjusted on-site.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a modular mounting assembly including an optical mounting assembly for use in connecting the optical unit to the mounting arm where the modular mounting assembly includes a swivel assembly capable of providing a leveling action in a range from 0 to 3.5 degrees.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a modular mounting assembly including an optical mounting assembly for use in connecting the optical unit to the mounting arm where the modular mounting assembly includes a swivel assembly capable of providing a leveling action the swivel assembly including a swivel nipple, a set screw base, a wiring ring and at least one set screw.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided a modular mounting arm assembly for use in an outdoor luminaire. The mounting arm assembly includes a housing and a removable access door affixable to the housing. The assembly further includes a mounting plate affixable to the access door for receiving and supporting an electrical assembly.
In a preferred embodiment, the access door is hingedly affixable to the housing and the mounting plate is affixable to an inside surface of the access door for receiving and supporting electrical components within an internal cavity. The electrical components which include, for example, a ballast, a starter, and a capacitor terminate in one or more corresponding quick disconnects.
In carrying out further objects of the present invention, there is provided a luminaire assembly for outdoor lighting including a optical assembly, a modular mounting-arm assembly affixable to the optical assembly, the modular mounting assembly including a housing and a removable access door affixable to the housing for receiving and supporting an electrical assembly